1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of cermet materials, and more specifically, it relates to the fabrication of cermet materials by molten metal infiltration of metals into ceramic bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic materials have been used in advanced body armor systems to reduce weight and still defeat armor penetrating projectles. Such projectiles can be defeated if the point of the projectiles can be blunted by the armor when a harder material (like ceramics and/or cermets) is used at the impact point. Body armor has required one of the lightest weight ceramic, boron carbide, with a fiber polymer composite backing to meet past requirements for the best body armor. New threats and the need for lighter loads for solders to carry into battle have driven new requirements for improved materials in body armor and vehicle armor. Current ceramic and cermet armors can not achieve this new requirement.